Dueling Thorns
by Silver Shadow Heart
Summary: Yami Bakura has kidnapped Ryou and Malik!! Can Yugi and the gang save them in time before Bakura starts a tournament that may cost everyone thier lives?? *PG-13 for violence and other stuff* R&R!!!


    Dueling Thorns

 Yami Bakura kidnapped Malik and Ryou!! Can Yugi and the others save them before Bakura starts a dueling tournament that may cost their friends' lives as well as everyone else??

Silver Shadow: Yo! ^_^ This is my first fic so PLEASE go easy on me!!

Lady of Dark Blood: Yeah!

Silver S: LDB? What are you doing here?

LDB: -_- You're using MY computer dude!

Silver S: ^^;;; Heh….so I am…

LDB: *Face faults* 

Silver S: Um…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…But I do own a first edition DeepSea Shark! ^_^_^_^ *My first card ever!*

LDB: And I own him!! *Glomps SS*

Silver S: Ooff!!! You do not!!

LDB: Do too!

Silver S: What am I? You're boyfriend?!

LDB: Nope, you're my servant!! Malik's my boyfriend!! *Glomps Malik*

Malik: OOFF! X_X

Silver S: Actually…he isn't…but that's a fangirl for ya…-_- *All you girls reading this; DON'T HURT ME!!* ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Yami Bakura: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *Has had 20 bags-o-sugar* THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY…HA-HA!!!!!!!!!! @_____@

Yami: -_-;;;; …I wish they would…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Yugi sighed as he stared mindlessly at the ceiling. Man was he bored. It's been months after Battle City and no new tournaments have started at all! Well, it was probably better that way since someone was ALWAYS after the millennium items. Yugi tilted his head to gaze at his item that rested on his nightstand next to the bed he was on, then smiled a bit. Yami was always there for him to help out. Then he started to think about the other Yamis. 

  Yami Malik has been sent to the Shadow Realm a while back. Boy, did he scare the hell outta everyone! He was a bigger nutcase than Bakura!! (A/N: No offence to all you fans! I like them too! And don't get any sick ideas!! I'm strait! LDB: No one said you weren't… SS: I'm just making sure. LDB: -.-) 

 …Speaking of Bakura, what were the Bakuras up to today?

   Yugi sat up and stretched out his tired arms with a little yawn. He then got up and went to get the phone from downstairs. When he got to the living room, the phone started ringing. Yugi shrugged and answered the phone, " Hello! Motu residence." 

 " Yugi!! My Yami's -No don't--!!"

*Click!* 

  After that click, there was a dial tine.

  That sounded like…

"YAMI!!!" Yugi yelled as loud as he could.

  Yami Yugi popped out of the puzzle in Yugi's room in a golden light. When it vanished, he ran downstairs to see what his Aibou was yelling for. " What is it Yugi?" the spirit asked. " Ryou was on the phone! I think something's happened!" Yugi said worriedly. " Then e better go over there, and fast!" Yami said, then the two of them sprinted towards Ryou's house as fast as they could. (A/N: LDB: AAAAANNNND there off! It's Yugi in the lead, followed by Yami!! No, now Yami's in the lead!! SS: -.-;;;;;;;)

   When they reached the steps of Ryou Bakura's home, Yami flung open the door, making the hinges fall off. " Yami!" Yugi rolled his eyes then went inside. " You get that door fixed while I look for Ryou," Yugi said, then went off into the house.

  Yami grumbled. The door must have poor workmanship since he didn't use THAT much strength. Yami picked up the door and examined the hinges a bit more carefully. Someone had bent the screws and….

  Yami saw a couple of huge dents in the door along with some rusty colored stuff….

Yami gasped when he saw what it was. Blood. ' But I thought Bakura wasn't going to hurt Ryou anymore!!' Yami thought, remembering that Bakura decided to cease with stealing the millennium items and his fondness towards Ryou. (In a brotherly sense!!) " Yugi!! Did you find him?!" Yami called, getting worried for Ryou's safety.

  " No," Yugi replied, coming out of the kitchen. Then he saw the look on Yami's face. " Yami?"

"Yugi…" Yami held up the door and showed him the blood. Yugi gasped. " But—but--" Yugi stammered with wide eyes. " Ryou was obviously in a struggle with Bakura," Yami sighed. " But, how do we know it's Bakura? It-it could've been someone else!" Yugi protested. Yami shook his head. " Yugi, what did Ryou say on the phone?" Yami questioned. 

*** "Yugi!! My Yami's -No don't--!!" ***

  Yugi frowned at the memory. " …But, why would he…?" Yugi asked. " I don't know, Aibou, I don't know…" Yami said, shaking his head. Yugi looked down. Then blinked. " Hey, Yami…look!" Yugi saw an envelope at his feet and bent to pick it up. Yami raised an eyebrow. Yugi read what was written on the front; " _To Yugi and his annoying Yami_." 

  " That is definitely Bakura's writing…" Yami mumbled. Yugi proceeded to open it with caution, as though poison might be inside….but knowing Bakura, it might. Yugi opened the folded paper inside and read;

  " _To Yugi and Pharaoh-boy_….Yami, why does he call you names all the time?" Yugi asked.

Yami groaned. " Never mind that. Just read the letter." Yugi Nodded. "Um…right.

   _I invite you and a few other chosens to a dueling tournament that will be held on an island not to far from the Duelist Kingdom, it is called Thorns Island. You will be able to get there with the map I have given you. Transportation is your problem_…." Yugi looked to see another piece of paper that was obviously the map, and handed it to Yami to look at. Then he continued:

  "_ Each participant will have to show their invitation as soon as they reach the island, so don't loose this. It functions similar to the other tournaments; except that there are levels that you must overcome before you can go on. _

_  You must defeat 3 opponents on your level, then challenge the Gate Keeper. If you win, you will go onto the next level. And if you, dare say, loose, you will be kicked off the island and fed to the sharks!" _Yugi finished, then looked up at Yami. " …The tournament begins in two days…" Yugi said. " But….what did he do to Ryou?!" 

  Yami looked down at his Hikari, then saw something on the back of the letter. " Yugi, there's more on the back."

Yugi flipped the paper over and read; " _If you want Ryou alive, you WILL be in this. And that goes for the life of Malik Ishtar as well_….." Yugi drew in a shuddered breath. " What the hell is he doing?!" Yami growled. Everyone knew that Malik and Bakura were best friends, so why did he threaten to kill Malik?!

  Yami got out of his train of thought when he heard Yugi sniffle. " …Yugi…?"

Yugi looked up at his Yami with tears in his eyes. " I don't want them to die…." Yugi murmured. Yami knelt next to him and hugged his Hikari. " We'll get them back Yugi." Yami whispered. " B-but…how? We—don't know how to..get there! We—can't swim t-the way…" Yugi said, obviously trying not to cry, but it was hard for him to accept all of this. Bakura was his friend…and then he suddenly kidnapped Ryou and Malik; threatening their lives!

  " Yugi, don't worry, we will win this twisted game and get them back…" Yami assured his Aibou. " …I hope so Yami…" Yugi whispered. " I hope so…."

   As Yami held his Hikari, one thought ran through his mind….

'Bakura, what happened to you?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SS: AAAAAANNNNNNND That's it for chapter 1!!!!!! If I get enough reviews, I'll do the next chapter! …If anyone cares…-.-

LDB: Why is Bakura doing all of this? How does Ryou and Malik connect to this? And how the hell is everyone getting there??? Tune in next time to find out!!!!!!! ^^

SS: -.-;;;;;;;


End file.
